This invention relates to improvements in a chair and appertains particularly to one having a metal frame such as those fabricated of wire rod, metal tube and the like, suitable for stacking.
Metal frame stacking chairs come in a wide variety of designs, many being ugly, weak and flimsy, or heavy and bulky, calling for excessive material, unnecessary forming steps, requiring too many parts and reinforcements, being thereby rendered expensive to manufacture and clumsy to handle. Subsequent to the assembly of the frame, separate back and seat sections are often permanently applied adding to the weight and cost of the chair and necessitating premature discard of the item when the upholstery covering has worn out.
The need for a light-weight yet stable, sturdy and durable wire rod, runner type, stacking chair with a readily replaceable upholstery covering has thus far been unsatisfied due often to the presence of one or more of the aforementioned deficiencies.